Letters
by Soquilii
Summary: Based on 'Message in a Bottle' DISCLAIMER: Paramount owns the characters and the premise behind Star Trek.


Letters: Kathryn

My darling Mark,

This letter will come as a shock to you. I'm sure you must have given me up for lost, but it's me. It's Kathryn. I am writing to you from very far away; Voyager is transmitting _from the Delta Quadrant_ via ancient subspace relay network.

I can only imagine what you must have gone through after Voyager departed for her first mission, then vanished. Starfleet must have initiated a massive search for us - but we were beyond help. It's a very long story to tell and space is limited. The entire crew of Voyager wants to send messages to their loved ones as well, and I don't feel that even as Captain I am entitled to take up the entire chip, although I wish I could. There is so much to tell you, Mark! How I've missed you!

To briefly explain what happened, barely into the mission to apprehend the renegade Maquis ship we were intercepted by a coherent tetryon beam which pulled Voyager deep into the Delta Quadrant. We found ourselves over 70,000 lightyears from home with no way to return, because I was forced by circumstances to destroy the array that produced the beam.

Since that time, Mark, we've been on our way home, and we've covered over 10,000 lightyears. So far, and yet so much farther to go! But we will prevail - one way or another. There has to be some type of technology yet to be tried or a wormhole out there somewhere, or some other means conforming to the Prime Directive by which we shall regain our home and our loved ones. Meanwhile, Starfleet Command has been informed of our whereabouts. It may be that some means to retrieve us from that end will possible, now that they know we still exist!

As for me, rest assured, my darling, that I am alive and well. I'm writing Mother and Phoebe, and if the three of you will share information you may get a clearer picture of the situation.

Each day that passes brings me closer to you. I have never forgotten you, nor have I taken another lover. I have remained faithful and steadfast, firm in the belief that one day you will hold me in your arms again. Until that day, know that I carry you in my heart each day and always, until we are together again.

When I return, I want to talk seriously about us, and determine for myself if remaining in Starfleet represents a viable future for the two of us. Your professorship will always hold you grounded. For me, there is always the chance that I will not return from a mission. I wouldn't want to go through this again, and neither would you. This will be something you can look forward to discussing with me upon my return.

I have written assuming a great deal, Mark. It may not be that I will return before old age claims me. It has already been four long years. I must be realistic; you may have already moved on with your life on the assumption that I am dead. If this has been the case, Mark, I understand. You have my best wishes. My heart aches at the thought, but I must face facts. I beg you not to carry guilt with you into the future. No one could have predicted these events.

May this letter reach you, Mark, and if nothing else, may it replace grief with peace in your heart. Forever I will remain,

Your loving Kathryn

Letters: Chakotay

Coded Message. Input MaQ Access for Retrieval.

Osiyo, my kinsman!

If you have input the correct Maquis sequence code, you are now reading a message from Chakotay, son of Kolopak, native of Dorvan V. I am alive and well, my cousin. I now reside many, many light years from the land of our grandfathers. So many suns have crossed your sky since we last spoke!

You were aware of our mission - our Maquis cell was sent to destroy as many of the Cardassian dogs as we could. We succeeded, but Gul Evek pursued us into the Badlands where we encountered a powerful ribbon of energy which pulled us into the Delta Quadrant. The Starfleet vessel Voyager hunting us down was trapped there as well. My ship was destroyed, as was the array which created the ribbon. We now travel together aboard Voyager. We are closer to home by only ten years - this in four Dorvan planting seasons, so you can see it will take us a long time to get back home unless we find faster means.

We have found yet another phenomenon - a subspace relay network - and by it we are telling our family and friends that we are alive. So much time has passed with no word of us; many of our loved ones must be certain of our deaths. In fact, many of our Maquis have been lost on this trail. I list their names by separate coded packet. I would ask of you to send word to their families. They died bravely and deserve the highest praise.

My cousin, I entrust you to send this message to our people in my name: Chakotay still holds his faith that he will see his home again. He will embrace his cousins, brothers and sister, and visit the place of his grandfathers, where his mother sleeps. He will burn sweetgrass and sage to carry his prayer to his father, who rests among the stars instead of with his people. He will offer a prayer to the Sky Spirits in gratitude that he is home again. He will quit the cause of the Maquis. He will enter the sweatlodge and purify himself for the days to come. He will rejoin his tribe and hope for children to carry his blood into the future. He is on the path. Look for him in the stars.

Chakotay

The End


End file.
